1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and an electronic apparatus provided with the display device, and more particularly, it relates to a display device comprising a housing having an opening and a display main unit housed in the housing and having a display screen exposed in the opening, and an electronic apparatus provided with the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device is well known as the above-described display device, and a portable computer is well known as an electronic apparatus provided with the display device.
Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2002-328622 discloses the portable computer provided with the liquid crystal display device.
This known liquid crystal display device includes an LCD main unit and a box-shaped housing in which the LCD main unit is housed. The LCD main unit has a substantially flat rectangular shape, and a display screen for displaying an image is disposed on one surface of the LCD main unit. A frame is attached to an outer periphery of the LCD main unit. The frame surrounds the display screen, and an effective display region of the display screen is defined by the frame.
The housing comprises a back cover and a mask detachably connected to the back cover. The back cover includes a support wall which supports the LCD main unit, and bosses are formed at a plurality of predetermined positions on an inner surface of the support wall. The mask has a square opening opposite to the support wall. Brackets are attached to both side portions of the frame of the LCD main unit. These brackets are fixed to the bosses at the plurality of predetermined positions on the inner surface of the support wall of the back cover by known fixing members such as screws and, as a result, the display screen of the LCD main unit is exposed to an outer space through the opening of the mask.
The brackets attached to the both side portions of the frame of the LCD main unit have the same configuration. Each of the brackets includes: two first fixed portions fixed to the bosses formed on two predetermined positions on the inner surface of the support wall between opposite ends of one or another of the both side portions of the frame of the LCD unit in a longitudinal direction of one or another of the both side portions; two second fixed portions fixed to the opposite ends of one or another of the both side portions of the frame of the LCD unit in the longitudinal direction; and a connecting portion which connects the first fixed portions to the second fixed portions and which is elastically deformable in a direction extending along the display screen of the LCD unit and intersecting with the both side portions.
In the above-described known LCD main unit, even if the dimension between the both side portions of the frame of the LCD main unit is different from that between the both side edges of the opening of the mask, a center of the display screen of the LCD main unit substantially automatically can be located at the center of the opening of the mask, owing to the elastic deformations of the connecting portions of the pair of brackets.
However, in the conventional known bracket, the two first fixed portions are disposed apart from each other in the longitudinal direction between the opposite ends of one or another side portion of the frame of the LCD main unit. Therefore, a part of the connecting portion, which extends between each of the two second fixed portions fixed to the opposite ends and each of the two first fixed portions disposed in the vicinity of each second fixed portion, is comparatively short in the longitudinal direction.
As a result, each short part of the connecting portion of each bracket can elastically deformable only in a small range in the direction extending along the display screen of the LCD main unit and intersecting with the both side portions of the frame. Further, when the two first fixed portions of each bracket located between the opposite ends thereof are fixed to two bosses on the inner surface of the back cover, external forces loaded onto the connecting portion from the two first fixed portions are not substantially equal to each other in each of the two brackets. And, it is difficult to constantly easily dispose the center of the display screen of the LCD main unit to the center of the opening of the mask with a high precision in the known display device using the conventional brackets.